Traditionally, various special sighting devices, for example sniperscopes, telescopic sights, laser sights etc. are firmly mounted on a weapon, for example using screw mechanisms. In addition, there are also known fastening elements for fastening of weapons add-on units on weapons. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,716 shows a carrier element for weapons accessories in the style of a quick change system. The carrier element includes profiles that engage in a Picatinny rail and are expandable at a right angle to the rail. A lateral spring-loaded pivot lever is arranged on the carrier element that clamps the fastening element on the Picatinny rail like a clamp.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,813 shows engagement profiles for fastening elements movably arranged in a guide rail for fastening on a Picatinny rail. Here the locking takes place via an eccentric connected to a pivot lever.
German Patent DE 199 186 35 C1 describes an assembly device with a case having two parts movable to each other and transversely to the axis of the bore of the weapon. The parts are movably loaded against one another by a spring arrangement in such a way that solely their loading as a result of the spring arrangement produces their engagement between a longitudinal mounting channel on a weapon and the mounting base. The spring force is negotiable by compression of the two parts for neutralization of the engagement. Such an arrangement can be sensitive to violent ricochets and disengage from the weapon without additional interlocking.
From G9116166 a wedge arrangement is known which forms a clamping block whose strength is adjustable by two wedge elements sliding against each other, wherein the adjustment action is applied via a screw pushing through both wedge elements. This clamping device is used to fasten plates of different strength in slotted hollow profiles. This device is not suitable as a fastening element for fastening of weapons add-on devices.
Additionally, U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0128900 A1 shows a fastening apparatus for add-on units on a small arm. The fastening apparatus is fastened by means of a bolt or lever spring-loaded in transverse direction on a profiled rail, for example a Picatinny rail. Also, U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0156609 shows several variants for fastening a fastening element on a profiled rail or a Picatinny rail in vise-like manner using screw elements.
In yet another example, German Patent DE 200 02 859 U1 shows a sight rail with adjustable locking lever. For fastening the sight rail on or removing the sight rail from a profiled rail, the locking lever is screwed away from or to the profiled rail by means of a threaded bolt in transverse direction.
In addition, some hunting weapons include swivel mountable rear sight notches. The front sight is usually constructed rigidly. For assembly line produced weapons, for example automatic weapons or the like, firmly mounted sighting devices are known that are sometimes designed to swivel in and out.
In the military sector, rear sight notches often are designed as simple, more or less vertical plates with a sight notch that must be brought to a line of sight with a front sight. The use of swiveling sighting devices and sometimes lateral or in the height adjustable sighting devices are known. The rear sight notch is frequently constructed as a sliding rear sight, in which the rear sight leaf is mounted on a sliding rear sight base plate, which can be adjusted in height to the respective range of firing.
In another example, German Patent DE 708101 (Walther) discloses a pivoting sight with multiple adjustable and interchangeable rear sight plates as well as a rough and fine height adjustment of the sighting device. The adjustment of the sights takes place via a spring-loaded screw spindle with locking slots. The lateral adjustment of the sighting device takes place with the help of screw and retaining bolts arranged oppositely. Preferred screw positions are fixed via ball catches.
Also with hunting weapons, the front sight is usually firmly mounted on the front end of the barrel on a front sight base. In the military sector, the front sight is also screwed or otherwise rigidly fastened on the system box or a mounting rail. In the case of the American M16, the front sight is mounted on a distant base because the sight diopter is arranged in a high carry handle. In the case of the more modern AR 15, this carry handle can be removed and instead of this fit on a mounting rail, wherein then the front sight and the front sight base are removed.
From German Patent DE 10 2004 007 916 A1, a weapon with a mounting rail for the addition of add-on units is known, in which the front sight and the rear sight notch are designed to pivot in the mounting rail.
Known connecting pieces for the fastening of add-on devices have the disadvantage that usually additional tools are required for their fastening on a profiled rail and the assembly is laborious.
Known sighting devices often have to be elaborately and usually rigidly fastened. Thus in the case of hunting weapons the open sight becomes useless when a telescopic sight is attached over an assembly because the assembly device collides with the open sight.
In the military sector, often the rear sight and the front sight must be removed for the addition of add-on devices, for example a sighting device because otherwise the add-on device cannot be fit on a fastening rail, such as for example a Picatinny rail. In the case of pivotable sights an exact guiding and arrangement of the pivotable front sight and its notch is not always ensured. However, the guiding and arrangement of the pivotable front sight and its notch is required to maintain the desired sighting and aiming accuracy.